The Hex Girls
by Mukio
Summary: Takes place before the Canadian tournament. Pairings: Rei&Rain, Kai&Blaze, Tyson&Quake, Max&Sky. The Elements compete in a tag tournament against the Blade Breakers. Who will be defeated? R&R Please.
1. The Call

The Hex Girl's  
  
Summary: It takes place right before the Canadian torment. Mr. Dickison wants the ex-blade breakers back together so he call's all of them and asks them to meet him in a secret location that I will tell you later. So they take their jet, and there on they're way to the Canadian torment but they don't know where there are going. F.Y.I. Tyson just got of the phone with Mr. Dickison. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own Bey Blade but I do own the element and The Hex Girl's.  
  
Chapter 1: The Call  
  
"This is so cool Mr. D is giving me a vacation for free," Tyson said to his grandpa.  
  
"Heads up little dude" grandpa yelled,  
  
But Tyson was not where grandpa thought he was, so grandpa goes looking for the little dude, so his grandpa calls him. (Tyson is packing in his room) Tyson is found and his grandpa yells at him for not practicing his kendo, but Tyson is not listing he just wants to go on his vacation. So Tyson tells his grandpa that he will practice more, (If he is not stuffing his face with food that is)  
  
"So grandpa do you want to come with me?"  
  
"No thanks little dude"  
  
"What ever you say." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -One hour later at the airport-  
  
"What's up Mr. D" Tyson calls,  
  
"Tyson toy made it finally."  
  
"Ha I'm here so where do I go for my vacation" Tyson is too excited for words,  
  
"Tyson you are the last to arrive."  
  
"What do you mean Mr. D?" Tyson has a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I mean Tyson that, well you will just have to see for yourself." Mr. Dickison said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -In the jet-  
  
"Tyson you finally made it!" Rei said,  
  
"Rei, Kai, Max Kenny" Tyson said all excited  
  
"OH! Hi Hilary."  
  
"Tyson you're late" Hilary yells.  
  
"Mr.D what's going on I thought you said that this vacation was just for me?" Tyson said,  
  
"You don't get it do you?" Hilary suggests,  
  
"Tyson this trip is not just about you its about all of the blade breakers." Kai finally said,  
  
"What do you mean Kai?" Tyson said all confused.  
  
"I mean that there is a torment some where and Mr. Dickison wants us to go and battle in that torment that is what I mean."  
  
"OH!"  
  
"So where is the torment Mr. Dickison" Tyson said,  
  
"Well its in Toronto" Mr.D said,  
  
"Cool, I always wanted to go to Toronto" Max explains,  
  
"So what are we waiting for then Mr.D?" Tyson ask,  
  
"We are waiting for the white tiger team," Mr.Dickison said,  
  
"WHAT!" Rei said jumping out of his seat,  
  
"The white tigers but why?" Rei said all nervous now,  
  
(The white Tigers and the blade breakers on the same jet that's not good or is it hmm....)  
  
"Why are the white tigers coming Mr Dickison?" Rei asked,  
  
"Well Rei...The Canadian torment wanted me to bring the two best teams that I know so it's the Blade Breakers and the White tigers," Mr.D said,  
  
"I'm sorry team but it is a tag team match you guys and the white tigers against well I don't know the other two teams... Sorry guys...!" Mr. Dicksion said,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KAI... "HAY! I never really got to talk."  
  
ME... "Sorry Kai but I could not think of a good part for you in the story so far."  
  
TYSON... "KAI would you please shut the hell up."  
  
MAX... "TYSON...KAI was never in the fic that much in this chappie is he you tell me..."  
  
TYSON... "I guess you are right MAX."  
  
MAX... "I am..." "I mean of course I am."  
  
After that little show Kai jump Tyson and they get into a fight. Max and Rei try to get involved but they know better than to get Kai mad. After that was over the fight I mean Max and Rei took Tyson to the hospital. I will tell you what Tyson condition is later maybe in the next chapter.  
  
O.K. guys that is it for Chapter One... I hope you enjoyed it... Please R&R. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The White Tigers

Summary: It takes place on the jet and then the white tigers come I don't own Bey Blade but I do own the elements and the hex Girl's.  
  
Chapter 2: The White Tigers  
  
"That's ok Mr. Dickision, if it's a tag team match that's fine with me... but what about Kai?" Rei asked  
  
"Kai well what do you think about that?"  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Don't worry about Kai?" Tyson said,  
  
"Tyson you can be so rude sometimes" Hilary yelled.  
  
"Go on Kai?" Hilary asks.  
  
"Before I was so rudely interrupted I was saying that I don't trust the Canadian team I have a feeling that this is a trap?" Kai finished.  
  
(Tyson snoring in the background)  
  
"Tyson!!" Hilary yelled in his ear,  
  
"What? What? I'm awake opps!! Sorry Kai but that was boring you have it admit,"  
  
"I'm with Kai here Tyson I'm not sure but I also think this is a trap" Rei said,  
  
"Come on you two you can't think this is a trap you're just nervous about the battles that we will have two face." Tyson said,  
  
"Tyson does Kai ever get nervous" The chief said  
  
"Well no but"  
  
"That's my point it could be a trap we have to keep our eyes open at all times ok" Kenny said,  
  
"Hey guys, the, the, the white tigers are here" Max said,  
  
Lee the leader of the White tigers stepped into the jet.  
  
(They are wearing there normal clothes like in the show, but Maria is not), Followed by Gary, then Kevin and finally Maria she was wearing a two-piece skirt and shirt (pink of chores) and her hair was down, as soon as she spotted Rei,  
  
"Rei!!" she yelled,  
  
"Oh Rei I missed you so much" She said as she ran and jumped Rei giving him a big hug and kiss,  
  
(Maria and Lee are boyfriend and girlfriend)  
  
"Well it's been a long time since we last saw you guys"  
  
Lee said, "sorry Lee" Maria said  
  
As soon as she got off Rei and went back to Lee's side, (Lee and Maria were had in hand),  
  
"Is there food on this jet?" Gary said,  
  
"Gary you just eat 10minutes ago" Maria said,  
  
"It's ok Maria, there's food in the fridge but Gary had better get there before Tyson wake's up again" Rei slimed,  
  
"Is it ok with you Lee is it ok if he has some more food?" Maria asked  
  
"Gary you can wait till we land in Canada," Lee said  
  
"But Lee I hungry." Gary said  
  
"I SAIDYOU CAN WAIT!!" Lee yelled,  
  
(Everyone in the jet jumped about 2 feet backwards)  
  
"Le, Lee" Maria said very scared  
  
"I'm so sorry Maria" Lee said,  
  
"But Gary as had way to much food,"  
  
"Please Lee just a little bit of food?" Gary asked,  
  
"I said no Gary" Lee said about to bit of Gary's head.  
  
"Come on white tigers"  
  
(They all went to sit down)  
  
"Hm... Lee can I go talk to Rei" Maria asked,  
  
"Sure" Lee said,  
  
"Thanks Lee, I sorry about before" Maria said,  
  
"It's ok Maria you just missed Rei a lot that's all what can I say I think we all missed Rei a lot but not as much as you did" Lee said,  
  
"Thanks Lee," Maria gave him a kiss and walked over to where Rei was seating,  
  
"Hi Rei can I sit with you?" Maria asked,  
  
"Sure you can" Rei said,  
  
Rei moved one seat over for her and she sat down,  
  
"Hey... Hmm Rei, I'm sorry about what I just did and can you forgive me." Maria asked,  
  
"Maria your one of my best friend's of course I can forgive you" Rei said,  
  
"Thanks Rei"  
  
She give him a hug and a kiss and went back to sit with Lee, (Oh Yah! Tyson is still asleep after all the yelling has happened...) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria... "Hay I got too kiss the two hottest guy's in the jet."  
  
Lee... (Blushes.)  
  
Rei... (Blushes.)  
  
Tyson...(Laughing.) "Rei and Lee you two are so funny when you blush."  
  
Rei... Nodes at Lee.  
  
Lee... Nodes at Rei.  
  
Rei... "1...2...3"  
  
Lee... "1...2...3"  
  
KENNY... "Rei and Lee run and jump on Tyson bounding on him for what he said earlier." Me... "I'm sorry that I have not told you about Tyson's condition but it does not fit into the story right now. Anyway R&R." 


	3. Flying To Canada

Chapter 3: Flying to Canada  
  
I don't own Bey Blade but I do own the elements and the hex girl's.  
  
Summary: They flew to Canada and when they arrived Kenny, Tyson, Max and Hilary go do something (but I will not tell you what it is just yet.)  
  
-Two hours later-  
  
"Tyson wake up" Kenny said,  
  
"We are finally in Canada, Tyson"  
  
(Kenny is getting fed up with Tyson right now)  
  
"Chief you better let me try" Max said,  
  
"Oh Tyson a hot girl Canadian girl is waiting outside the jet for you"  
"What!! What!! A hot girl were is she" Tyson said,  
  
"That sure worked, Thanks Max," Kenny said  
  
"No problem" Max said,  
  
"Well were is she" Tyson said,  
  
(Tyson ran out of the jet and flew down a fleet of stairs)  
  
"Tyson are you ok?" Chief asked,  
  
"Ha I'm fine, can I do that again?" Tyson asked  
  
"Good old Tyson" The chief said,  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Tyson asked  
  
Rei said, "were waiting for the white tigers to get off the jet."  
  
"There they come now" Max said, and Max was right the white tigers just  
came out of the jet.  
  
"So what do we do first?" Kevin asked,  
  
"Well we can go site seeing, or we can go and stop at a hotel what do you  
guys want to do?" Kenny asked  
  
"The white tigers are going to go and do some batting and have some fun."  
Said Lee,  
  
"O.K. then that leaves use to go and do something" Kenny said,  
  
"Kai, were are you going?" Tyson asked, but Kai kept his mouth shut and  
he kept on walking,  
  
"I better go with him and make sure he does not get into trouble" Rei  
said  
  
"Good idea Rei" Max said, so Rei ran after Kai and they both disappeared  
into there surrounding's.  
  
"Then that just leaves the four of us," Kenny said,  
  
"Well chief were do you want to go first?" Max asked  
  
"Well I was hoping we could go and check out the C. N. Tower" Kenny said  
  
"Sure, fine with me what about you Tyson want to go and see the food  
stand's and the girls" Max said  
  
"Sure let's go" Tyson said,  
  
"It might be fun," Hilary said  
  
-One-hour later-  
  
(With Kai and Rei)  
  
"Hey Kai do you here that sound?" Rei asked, (but Kai kept his mouth  
shut),  
  
"It sound's like a bay blade to me," Rei said,  
  
"Shut it Rei or they will here you" Kai said Rei and Kai both hid behind  
a tree to see what they heard a moment ago,  
  
"Rei you were right look" Kai said "WHOA! There HOT" Rei said (out loud  
but he thought he said it in is head.)  
  
"Rei, I don't think you should have said that out loud," Kai said  
  
"What do you mean Kai?" Rei asked  
  
"I mean I think they heard you say that there hot," Kai explained,  
  
"I said that out loud oh shut," Rei said,  
  
"Rei shut the hell up" Kai said, but it was to late the people that were  
beybalding heard them and came over too check out what the noise was... but  
when they went and checked... there was nothing there, so they went back to  
there training.  
  
-Half an hour later-  
  
"Lets go and find the others o.k. with you Kai?" Rei asked,  
  
"Ya! What ever"Kai said  
  
"That was to close for our own good," Rei said  
  
"Then lets go and find them," Rei said  
  
"Where do you think Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary are? Kai?" Rei asked  
  
"Well if I was Kenny I would make Tyson, Max and Hilary go to the C.N.  
Tower" Kai said  
  
"Then lets try there first," Rei said. 


End file.
